


So, that's why!

by JeckParadox



Series: The Mundane Lives of Gods [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Saiyans, Talks about pregnancy, The science of DBZ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Professor Bulma Briefs as she tries to understand the "why" and "how" of the messed-up universe she lives in.<br/>Vegeta helps.<br/>A little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, that's why!

"I think I got it." Bulma said, smiling as she looked up from the microscope. 

"Hm?" Vegeta was leaning against the table, eating what wasn't so much a sandwich as a mass of ham and cheese barely contained by two slices of sourdough. 

"You know how I asked for your blood a little while ago?"

"Erhmm." He acknowledged, through the crumbs spilling from his mouth. 

"Okay, look at this, you'll love this. You know how everyone was shocked when Trunks and Goten turned super when they were only seven years old, while it took Gohan until he was twelve, and Goku until he was 25, and you until you were 32?"

"Rrmmghrrm." Vegeta grumbled, saying something that would have sounded the same whether he were eating or not. 

"Get over it, you big baby." Bulma said with a sigh. "Well anyway, I think I know why." Pulling up a diagram on the computer, a 2D representation of a human cell appeared. "Chi is... complicated, and doesn't make sense most of the time. But from what I have analyzed, both from healing machines, scouters, and yes Vegeta, blood samples, tells me that chi is produced and housed in each cell in a way that is about proportionate. The more chi you as a whole are capable of producing, the more each individual cell holds." The diagram is moved to the side, and one of a human figure appears. In the human figure a number appeared: 100%, in the cell: 3.7e-12%. As the number in the human started growing, the one in the cell grew by the same amount.

"So? What does that have to do with Kakarot's brats being such monsters, then?"

"Well, when Goku first had Gohan, he had a power level of about three hundred, right?"

"How should I know?" 

"Well, then just trust me on it. That means, that each of his cells had a power level proportionate to that. So Gohan got a pretty big head start."

"What are you talking about woman?"

"Um, Goku's sperm. The cell had a about three point seven trillionths of a power level of three hundred. So when Gohan was conceived, that first cell had the level appropriate for someone with a power level of three hundred. As it replicated, the cells matched the chi reserves of the first. So we get a baby with about the same amount of chi per cell as a grown man with a level of three hundred."

Vegeta frowned. "Raditz' scouter said Gohan only had a level of one, most of the time. It wasn't until he started training with the namek that he made anything of himself. "

"He never exercised his chi. Never utilized it, except to heal injuries and grow." Bulma explained. "Or at least, never did til then. He still had the potential for it though!"

"The random bursts of strength."

"Yep."

"So, how does any of this explain why Trunks or Goten managed to get the transformation as children?"

Bulma smirked. "What changed in between Gohan's conception, and Goten's?"

"I expect you'll tell me."

"Goku got massively more powerful. So..."

Vegeta cracked a grin. "So his sperm's power level was higher when he made the second brat?"

"That's about it. And you were about the same level when we conceived _our_ brat, so Trunks is about just as strong."

"So... considering how strong we've gotten _since then_."

"Yep, a third Goku junior would be even more extreme."

"So... the cells in conception match the reserves of the sperm, right?"

"That's what my studies imply, at least."

"Hah! Then the Saiyans were completely correct!" He said proudly. "The low-class bred more low-class. Weaklings beget weaklings, and the powerful beget even more powerful!"

Bulma sighed. "Then how do you explain Goku, huh?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Anyone can get stronger through the correct training, not to mention zenkai boosts. If Goku were born to a high-class warrior, rather than than from the rest of the weak ilk that Raditz represented, I'd _truly_ fear what he would have become." He raised an eyebrow. "How do power boosts come into the equation, anyway?"

"When you train your chi reserves gradually increase. That's how it works for humans too, judging on the blood Krillin gave me." That was a fun conversation. "That's why you get to keep your improvements, rather than sinking back down to the chi levels you had before. But Zenkai boosts, and transformations, are more complicated." She frowns. "It's part of the Saiyan biology. Physical or emotional triggers create a physical transformation in your cells. Your body literally changes, and your chi reserves become much larger in a few moments, rather than gradually over the course of months. If you tried doing that to a human, they'd explode, but Saiyans are built for that stuff. The Oozaru transformation works like that. The zenkai boosts I'd say are actually a side-effect of it. When you're grievously injured or weak, your body is trying to pool as much chi as it can to heal itself. Your reserves widen quite a bit at once. For humans healing an injury like that, it'd just be temporary, and all that extra energy would be directed only towards healing. But for a Saiyan, your body is able to adapt to the physical change, and you keep the reserve levels you had when healing the trauma."

"And the Super Saiyan transformations?"

"It's essentially the same process as the Oozaru, but much more focused. A massive temporary size increase of your reserves. Each level of the transformation is basically you doing the transformation again, while your reserves are already increased. It's the same process each time, just stacked."

Vegeta nodded. "So... theoretically, what would happen to a child conceived while the Saiyan is transformed?"

"Well, I'd just be guessing here, there's no good way to test it. Buuuut- I think they'd keep the Super Saiyan proportionate power level. When the sperm's absorbed by the egg, the reserves would be accepted as 'normal' levels for the new child."

A wide grin spread across his face. "Oh Bulma~."

"Yes?" She asked a little nervously. She was pushed back by a wave of air as Vegeta's aura flared bright gold, his hair standing _even more_ on end, a shining gold color. "Oh. Ohh. No, not doing it. Vegeta, I thought we had this conversation, I'm forty six! It's too late for us to have another kid!"

He raised his eyebrows seductively, smiling, and letting out a short roar as he ascended into Super Saiyan Two. "Nonsense." He said, moving closer, wrapping his arms around her. Bulma began furiously blushing, putting her hands on his chest and pushing herself a few inches away. "Bulma, you're a goddess. If you're _honestly_ worried, we could just get the Dragon Balls and wish for eternal youth first, but I think you're just fine the way you are." 

"V-Vegeta, come on." She said, but she stopped pushing herself away. "Can't we just talk about this? I mean, in the middle of the lab?!"

His smile turned mischievous. "Not like we haven't before."

"Damn it Vegeta." She muttered, but she began to grin as well. "But I think after a second child we should finally actually get married."

Vegeta hesitated for a moment, before deciding that if a suit, ring, and ceremony was what it took, he'd accept it. _But first..._

"Fine, Bulma. Anything you want." He said, before scooping her up, and laying her down on the nearby table.

"I guess I'm going to get to test out that theory anyway."

* * *

Nine months later a healthy baby girl was born with an active power level of one hundred thousand, and a metric fuck-ton more in reserve. 

Vegeta cried from pride.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun theory I thought up in my mind, the end is obviously non-canon. In the timeline, this scene happens about six years after the defeat of Majin Buu. (Thus it takes place in Year 779 on the DBZ timeline.)


End file.
